


Distractions

by AlternateCode



Series: ShuAke Drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Akira wants to help ease his boyfriend's stress over a case.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved family in that hellish discord!
> 
> Also early happy birthday to our boy Akechi Goro!

Akira's eyes couldn't tear away from the perplexed expression on his boyfriend's face as he was engaged in some case files. It was just a few minutes until closing and Goro was  _ still _ sitting at their favorite booth. He could see the coffee he brought him early only halfway finished and likely cold by now, proving how immersed the detective was. Whatever he was working on really seemed to be stressful.

At this point in time the amount of customers have dwindled and Sojiro wouldn't mind if he stepped away from the counter. However, before he did so, Akira pulled out a new cup and filled it with fresh warm coffee. Hopefully, it would help his boyfriend relieve some of that stress. 

He wasn't sure if he should say anything or stay quiet and not disturb him. Goro often preferred to work alone on his cases, but lately hasn't completely been rejecting Akira's offer to help. However, whatever this case was, it really had him looking pressured. Which likely meant it was something even the police couldn't figure out. 

Approaching the booth, he set the new coffee on the table and moved the colder one aside. He found himself staring at the detective again; the latter barely even registering his presence. Seeing Goro like this was both worrying and yet somehow attractive. Akira liked his expressions when he was into his work, but grew concerned when it goes too far. Perhaps he needed to distract the detective for awhile and get his mind off the case.

And he knew exactly what to do.

“Goro,” he called out, leaning closer to his boyfriend.

No reaction.

“ _ Goro. _ ” A little louder this time.

And it was loud enough for the teen broke out of whatever spell he was under and looked up, meeting Akira's gaze. However, before he could say anything, a pair a lips was pressed against his forehead and shocked him into silence. 

When Akira pulled away, lips curling into a smirk, he could see his boyfriend's beautiful flustered expression while red colored his cheeks.

Distraction: _Success._


End file.
